imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chew Wiki
|- style="text-align: left;" ! style="background:#DDDDEE"| Powers in Chew Universe |- style="text-align: left; font-size:95%;" | : A Cibopath can take a bite from anything and get a psychic sensation of what has happened to that object. The only thing it does not work on is beets. Tony Chu, Olive Chu, Mason Savoy, and The Vampire are Cibopaths. During the 'Major League Chew' arc, it is revealed that Tony, and possibly all Cibopaths, can absorb the abilities of who he eats. The Vampire and Olive Chu are also capable of absorbing abilities. : A Saboscrivner can write about food so accurately that people get the sensation of taste when they read about the food. Amelia Mintz is a Saboscrivner. : A Cibolocutor is able to communicate through food, and can also translate written works like plays, poems and operas into their food. Fantanyeros is a Cibolocutor. Voresoph A Voresoph becomes smarter the more he eats. Daniel Migdalo is a Voresoph. Special Agent Vorhees's power: Seen through the series eating and mumbling, Special Agent Vorhees appears to have the ability to taste and identify every ingredient in whatever he's eating. At this point, this power has not been formally introduced. Also, he may be immune to the powers of the other characters, as The Barista's foam message had no effect on him (Though Caesar claims this is because Vorhees is illiterate). Effervenductor: An Effervenductor has the capability of creating mind-controlling messages in foams. The Barista is an Effervenductor. Peter Pilaf's power: This so far unnamed power lets the user control people through food. Peter Pilaf has this power. Xocoscalpere: A Xocoscalpere has the ability to sculpt chocolate—and only chocolate-- 'with such accuracy and verisimilitude' that it can mimic its real-life counterpart exactly. Hershel Brown was a xocoscalpere, having created many chocolate weapon sculptures with all the deadly capability of the original. Olive Chu, having eaten part of Hershel Brown, has acquired the ability of xocoscalpery. Cibovoyant: A Cibovoyant can see the future of any living thing that he or she eats. This power does not work on the dead or on inanimate objects. So far, Toni Chu is the only Cibovoyant at this point, and uses this power to see the future of potential lovers as well as her injured brother. Tortaespadero: Able to cut tortillas into sharp objects. Cipropanthropatic: Able to see the memories of anyone nearby eating the same thing. Sage Chu, Toni's sister, has this power. Sabopictor: A Sabopictor is able to paint a picture that tastes deliciously what it looks like. Quindim Buongiovanni is one of three living Sabopictors, though he is last seen being attacked and likely killed by The Vampire. Ciboinvalescor: Able to become stronger the more he eats. Dominic Partridge is a Ciboinvalescor. Coquerafthartos: A Coquerafthartos is granted an extraordinarily long life after cooking a single special dish. Jeremiah Cumberland was a Coquerafthartos for close to 600 years before he was collected by The Vampire. Lubodeipnosophistes: Able to seduce anyone they dine with. Cibocelerent: Able to cook fast. Mnemocoquus: Able to cook memories into their dishes. Cibolinguist: Able to speak the language of whatever nationality of dish they were cooking. Lagamousikian: Able to string guitars with pasta noodles. Mixosecerner: Able to create drinks that compel you to tell secrets. Bromaformutare: Able to take on the form of whatever he's last eaten. Mnemcibarian: Able to create meals you could never forget. Hortamagnatroph: A hortamagnatroph has skills in the garden which allow them to grow fruits and vegetables of enormous sizes. Eroscibopictaros: A literal food pornographer. Able to take pictures of food that "inspire erotic feelings in the viewer". Ken Keebler is an eroscibopictaros. Molluhomicuquus: Able to cook poisonous clam chowder. Marsala Kaczorowski is a molluhomicuquus. Pederexplodier: Able to produce explosive flatulence. Brann Jerwar is a Pederexplodier. Punicacuratio: Able to eat pomegranates and experience a preternatural restorative effect alongside some other assorted anomalous benefits. Trade Collections The series has been collected into trade paperbacks: Chew, Volume 1: Taster's Choice (collects Chew #1–5, 128 pages, November 2009, ISBN 1-60706-159-7) Chew, Volume 2: International Flavor (collects Chew #6–10, 128 pages, April 2010, ISBN 1-60706-260-7) Chew, Volume 3: Just Desserts (collects Chew #11–15, 128 pages, November 2010, ISBN 1-60706-335-2) Chew, Volume 4: Flambé (collects Chew #16–20, 120 pages, September 2011, ISBN 1-60706-398-0) Chew, Volume 5: Major League Chew (collects Chew #21–25, 120 pages, April 2012, ISBN 1-60706-523-1) Chew, Volume 6: Space Cakes (collects Chew #26–30 and the Chew: Secret Agent Poyo one-shot, 156 pages, January 2013, ISBN 1-60706-621-1) Chew, Volume 7: Bad Apples (collects Chew #31–35, 128 pages, August 2013, ISBN 1-60706-767-6) Chew, Volume 8: Family Recipes (collects Chew #36-40, 128 pages, April 2014, ISBN 1-60706-938-5) 'References'